Take Care of You
by Starkid Xanny
Summary: Stiles doesn't have to be a werewolf to protect the people he cares about. Just a quick Stiles/OC twoshot written as a birthday present for my best friend.
1. 1

So, when my best friend turned 20, I promised her that I would write her some kind of oneshot. We both love Teen Wolf, and she adores Dylan o'Brien, so I decided to write this quick two-shot centered around a character that she designed herself. I hope you all enjoy it as much as she did!

* * *

The bell to leave class was ringing, but Melissa couldn't hear it. Not clearly anyways. It was more like a dull pounding in her head, but at this point, she couldn't differentiate it from the pounding headache she'd gotten from staring at the clock with dread for the past hour.

As the other students in Mr. Harris' chemistry class seemingly fled from the classroom, Melissa began to take her time. She'd fully mastered what her dad had called "dawdling" and she was proud of that. She put her books in her bag one by one, then her papers, then her pen. She put her coat on, even though spring was coming through nicely enough that she knew she didn't need to. As she slung her backpack over her shoulder and made her way out of the classroom, she began to contemplate even taking a long bathroom break, or stopping in the hallway to talk to Lydia and Allison.

Whatever kept her out of the house longer.

As if the walk home wasn't long enough. Beacon Hills High School was almost an hour walk from her house. Her father didn't allow her to take drivers ed, but refused to transport her to and from school. Melissa soon learned that school buses and other public transit would have a habit of triggering her anxiety. So she walked. Sometimes, she'd catch a ride with her best friend Hailey when she was allowed her mother's car, but she didn't want to burden anybody. She was too used to feeling that way.

"Hey, Mel!" she heard a familiar voice call. She was already on the sidewalk, only five minutes into the walk before she was pulled from her trance and turned, seeing Stiles in his Jeep, pulled right up next to her. He gave her a huge smile and she blushed a little.

"Hi, Stiles," she said quietly, walking a bit closer to the window. "What's up?"

"I was on my way home and I saw you walking," he explained, still smiling a little, "you want a ride?"

Melissa paused, biting her lip. "I-I dunno..." she said, "my dad-"

"Come on, Mel," he said, shrugging, "you're way too pretty to be out here by yourself." Stiles smiled at her again, watching her blush. It was no secret that the pair had evident feelings for each other. Melissa and Hailey, the latter girl having developed feelings for Scott and vice versa, had gotten dragged into their odd circle of secrets with Allison and Lydia and Jackson and everyone else involved. They were stuck in the middle with the rest of them, and all the time together left Melissa and Stiles vying for each other's attention.

"Well... okay..." she said nervously, walking around and climbing into the passenger seat of his Jeep, "thanks, Stiles."

"No problem!" he replied, both hands on his steering wheel before grabbing the clutch and putting his car in drive. "You're kinda the brains of everything. Honestly, I'd probably dead right now if it wasn't for you half the time."

Melissa smiled weakly, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. "Thanks, but I don't-"

"No, please," he insisted, his hand smacking against the curve of the steering wheel as he began the trek to Melissa's house, "you're awesome. You deserve as much credit as you get, okay?"

"Thanks," she said, a little more confidence ringing through her voice.

The majority of the ride to Melissa's house was spent talking about recent developments in more werewolf issues. It seemed to be the pair's go-to subject. Whenever Scott had a problem, he went to Stiles, and if Hailey had a problem, she went to Melissa. They'd become so incredibly trained on talking about anything but each other or anything remotely... normal. It'd become an obnoxious second-nature for them. And once Stiles had pulled up to her house, they sat silently, almost as if neither of them knew where to go from there.

"Thanks for saving me the walk, Stiles," she said, now deciding it was about time she kept a tally of how many times she'd thanked him within the past 20 minutes.

"It's no problem at all," Stiles replied, shrugging slightly through a smile, "you're always helping out me and Scott. You deserve to be helped a little too, y'know."

Melissa just smiled, a too little fed up with her own words to speak. Instead of thanking him for the hundredth time, she unbuckled herself, leaned toward him, and kissed him on the cheek. She could hear Stiles' breath hitch, and she suppressed a giggle.

"W-well, thanks...!" he said, almost too happy, before clearing his throat. "Um... is that your dad?"

Melissa turned in shock to look out the windshield, seeing her father standing on the doorstep watching the car, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and visibly frowning, almost scowling. "Shit..." she blurted, shuffling around to collect her backpack.

"Hey, is everything okay...?" Stiles asked, concern astoundingly evident in his voice. "Is he mad or something?"

"No," Melissa replied, almost too quickly, "he's just... I'm... I have to go..." she stuttered, opening the door to the Jeep and stepping out. Stiles sighed.

"Okay..." he began, "but if you need anything, you can text me, okay? Or call me. I meant what I said about helping you."

Melissa managed a small smile, nodding. "Okay, -"

"Melissa!" her father called sternly, and Stiles frowned at the way she flinched.

"Coming dad!" she called back. "I'll talk to you later, Stiles." With that, she ran past her dad and in through the doorway. Stiles smiled kindly at her father, waving politely, but his smile faded as her father glared and slammed the front door shut. He sighed, running a hand through his hair before putting the Jeep in reverse to pull out and trying to ignore the sickened, upside-down feeling in his stomach. That feeling that only ever arose when he could sense something bad happening.


	2. 2

Stiles had fallen asleep in front of his computer when he'd returned home, desperate to finish his long overdue chemistry homework, when he was jolted awake at almost midnight by his phone ringing.

Sighing and rubbing his eyes, he answered. "Hello?"

"S-stiles?" said the weak, teary, broken voice on the other end, and Stiles jumped to his feet, completely awake with full blown concern.

"Melissa?" He blurted. "Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I-is it okay if I-i come over?" she asked timidly, her voice creaking. "P-please?"

"Yeah...!" Stiles exclaimed, running toward his bedroom door, easing his jacket on and grabbing his keys. "I'll pick you up, just sit-"

"N-no, I... Just open the d-door..." she croaked, "I-I'm at the f-front..."

Blinking, Stiles set his keys back down on his desk, running down the stairs past his father, who eyed him curiously. He opened the front door, the phone in his hand dropping back to his pocket as he saw Melissa, her face wet with tears, cheeks red and slightly swollen and underneath her nose caked in blood.

"Oh my god, Melissa...!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hands and pulling her into a tight, protective hug. He held her very tight as she cried hard against his chest. "Shh, come in, Mel..." he said softly, pulling her inside.

"Stiles, is she okay?!" Officer Stilinski asked, concern in his voice.

"I got it, dad, I've got her," he told him as he brought her upstairs, "you're okay, Mel, let's get you cleaned up."

Stiles lead her into the bathroom, lifting her onto the bathroom counter almost too easily. She sniffled weakly as he ran a washcloth under the warm water before gently rubbing her face clean of the blood. He frowned, his face saddened and almost pouting as the cleaned blood revealed her nose to be slightly broken, as well as her cheek slightly cut. He reached under the sink, grabbing a first aid kit and taking out a cotton ball and dabbing hydrogen peroxide.

"This is going to sting, just... Squeeze my hand." Melissa nodded, taking his free hand in hers and lightly lacing their fingers together with a small, shaky hand. As he dabbed her cheek, she whimpered, squeezing his hand tightly. He squeezed back, hurrying his work. "There, all done," he assured her, sticking a band aid to her cheek and giving her a cold compress for her nose.

"Th-thanks..." She muttered shakily. Stiles examined her carefully, gently taking her by the shoulder steadily before unzipping her hoodie and pulling it down a bit, revealing bruises scattered on her arms. Melissa's bottom lip quivered as he looked her over. Without a second thought, he lifted the hem of her tank top up Justin her ribs, exposing more bruises.

"It was your dad, wasn't it," he said lowly, looking up into her eyes, but she looked away, her eyes puffy and swollen. "Tell me."

She nodded, her throat releasing a sad, scared, strangled noise. "Y-y-yes..." she cried, breaking down again. Stiles pulled her close again, hugging her securely as if to keep her from the rest of the bathroom. "S-stiles, I... I have to go back-"

"Absolutely not."

"B-but dad will... H-he might kn-know-"

"You cannot go back home!" He demanded. "I can't let you go back knowing that this will just get worse. I know what happened to Lahey and I'm not letting it happen to you, too."

"Wh-where am I supposed to g-go, then..." She asked, forgetting that her hand was still tangled with his.

"You could stay here, if you wanted..." Stiles began tentatively, smiling weakly. Melissa blushed. "I mean, I could talk to my dad about what's going on and he can take care of it. I want you here where I can take care of you. Unless you'd be more comfortable at Hailey's house... Which I'd understand, since she's your best friend."

Melissa smiled slightly, sniffling quietly. "One step at a time... But for tonight... Can I stay here? I-I don't want to be alone..." Stiles rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, smiling.

"Of course you can," he assured her. "I'll tell my dad and I'll set up the guest room-"

"N-no, I..." she interrupted awkwardly, "I... Meant with you..."

Stiles blushed, laughing nervously. "Okay," he said, smiling, picking her up off the counter and placing her back down. He gestured to the blood stains on her shirt and jeans. "Let's get you some clean clothes." He lead her into his room by the hand, letting her sit on his bed. She watched with a faint smile as he rummaged through his dresser, pulling out an old tee shirt and pajama pants. He handed them to her before standing in the corner of his room. "I won't look, I promise."

Melissa laughed lightly before pulling her shirt over her head and changing briskly. Stiles stood idly in the corner for what seemed like ages before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned carefully to see her in his clothes, smiling at the sight. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off as Melissa took his face, stood on tiptoe, and kissed him softly on the lips.

All too soon, she pulled away, her face pink. "What... Was that for?" He asked softly. She gave him a small shrug.

"Taking care of me," she replied. "I've... Never had that before..."

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, Mel..." He assured her, giving her a small kiss on the forehead. "Now come on. You need to get some sleep." Stiles lead her back to the bed, helping her underneath the covers next to him. The moment she was with him, she curled up next to him, her head on his chest. Stiles placed a hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly to help her to sleep, waiting to hear her breathing slow and steady.

"I'll take care of you."

* * *

And there's part two! Let me know how you liked this by leaving me some love in the comments!


End file.
